Here kitty, kitty!
by Amaya-tono
Summary: Raimundo gets turned into a cat due to using a Shen Gong Wu to protect Kimiko.So now they have to protect him until he turns back to normal. In the meantime, Kimiko contemplates...Man I'm terrible at summaries.The story is definitely better.Kimundo pairin


Amaya: (ahem) This story is possibly my first that has no Oc's. (Wide Grin) Hope you like it. KIMUNDO PAIRING XD Yay!  
Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown I do not own

"Raimundo," Kimiko said trying to wake her very sleepy comrade. "Raimundo…" she repeated herself, her temper obviously rising. "RAIMUNDO!!" she finally screamed at him and he jolted awake. "Huh? Wha-?" Raimundo said his eyes still partly closed. "Would you…let go of my hand please?" Kimiko said furiously. They were in the Temple Grounds and had finished a training session and were sitting under a tree. Raimundo had fallen asleep earlier and unconsciously grabbed Kimiko's hand. Raimundo looked down at their hands and quickly took his hand away, afraid of what Kimiko might do to him, but to his shock she was blushing.

"Awwww," could be heard and they quickly looked up at the temple entrance where Clay, Dojo and most of the other monks of the temple were looking at them with a peculiar expression on their face. Omi however seemed to be confused about the whole thing. "Were we disturbing you two lovebirds?" Dojo said snickering. "We're not together ok?!" both shouted simultaneously however this just caused their 'audience' to grin wider. "Anyway. There's a new Shen-Gong-Wu in town," Dojo said and the monks took this as a signal that the show was over.

"Dojo, do you mean to say that there is a Shen-Gong-Wu in that nearby fishing village?" Omi asked pointing into the far distance. "It's an expression Omi. It just means that there's a new Shen-Gong-Wu," Kimiko said. "Oh… But couldn't he have just said that?" "Sounds too boring that way," Dojo replied knowing that this might just end up getting nowhere. "The Cat's paw? Is that something like the Golden Tiger Claws?" Clay asked after glancing at the scroll. "Doubt it. Just watch."

The man in the scroll was seen holding an object which looked very much like the Golden Tiger Claws. But when he wore it, instead of slicing through dimensions, he sliced through what seemed to be a cliff. And after that… he turned into a feline creature. Like a cat. And started chasing something inside the scroll… like a cat.

"Ok… still don't quite get it little guy," Clay said. Dojo blinked and said," To be honest I can't remember what it does either." And to add to the shock, Omi said, "I myself do not understand what this Cat's Paw is used for." Kimiko blinked and said, "If you don't get it how are we supposed to?"

"It can slice through stuff," Raimundo said nodding and everyone turned to him. "I read about it in the scrolls. It's often confused with the Golden Tiger Claws because of its appearance. But this Wu is one of the few that can't be used often. Because once you use it, you get turned into a cat. The bigger the thing you sliced, the longer you remain a cat. Let's say you sliced a cliff like 

that guy in the scroll. You'd probably be stuck as a cat for… 5 years? Maybe longer,"

"You said cat 3 times…" Dojo pointed out quietly. "But why would there even be such a Shen- Gong –Wu that has side effects?" Omi piped in. "Maybe it acts as a fail safe?" Kimiko shrugged. "Just incase someone of the Heylin side gets a hold of it?" Dojo nodded. "Well Master Dashi did create a few Shen-Gong-Wu like that." Raimundo who was leaning against the tree said, "So where do we find it?"

**In Chase Young's lair**  
"Oh Chase!" Wuya said in a slightly high-pitched voice. "What is it now you old hag?" Chase said, sitting on his throne in a bored manner. "I'm hurt. You're no older than me," she said pouting. "Let me guess. You sensed a new Shen-Gong-Wu and you want to go after it?" Chase said ignoring her statement. "Well…"she started before Chase cut her off and said, "No."

"But you haven't even heard my reason yet!"

"Don't care."

"But it's the Cat's Paw!"

"And?"

"Well… I mean you are a cat lover are you not?"

Chase coughed at this statement and said, "I like feline creatures to a certain degree but that's it." Wuya scoffed and pointed at him, "Then what is that!?" Chase stood up and said, "There's nothing wrong with wearing pyjamas during the day."Wuya slapped her forehead and pointed at him again, "If you are not a cat lover what is with the cat pattern?!"

"I… I happen to like this very much." Chase said. "Well… if I don't show this picture of you to everyone else, can we go and get the Cat's Paw?" Wuya said sweetly while taking out a picture of a sleeping Chase with his cat pyjamas holding onto a stuffed cat. Chase gasped. "You fiend!" he said curling up into a corner. Wuya laughed evilly and said, "Well Chase? Do we have a deal?" Chase pouted **(a/n: I think I've made him too OOC )** and said, "Fine you old witch. Where is this Cat's Paw located?"

**Jack Spicer's Lab**

"Hmm. So there's a new Shen- Gong –Wu. Do I go after it?" Jack asked himself. He looked at the state of his lab and decided. "Nah. I think I'll just stay in and clean the lab."

**Back at the Temple**

"Alright. Are we ready?" Kimiko said grinning.

"You know it," Raimundo grinned back.

"Always ready for a hunt," Clay said tipping his hat.

"I will always be ready when it comes down to Shen-Gong- Wu!" Omi said excitedly.

**Back at Chase's lair**

"Well then. Are we ready?" Wuya said.

"Do I have a choice?" Chase said.

"Of course not."

His minions just looked on and nodded.

**Altogether now**

"OFF TO MEXICO!"

Amaya: Well voila XD That's the end of the first chapter. Chase is very OOC in here...and the ending seems to be very dramatic XD  
If you like it I would appreciate if you leave a review but if you didn't , well… I would appreciate if you didn't flame me.


End file.
